


The Resistance

by ftmleon



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftmleon/pseuds/ftmleon
Summary: Jacob is fed up, he's done with cult bullshit. and this is the only way he can think to be free.





	The Resistance

Jacob watched as chaos ensued all around him, his brothers and sister destroying the community he’s known for quite some time, before the cult became anything he would spend his weekends in Fall’s End, helping at the garage or cleaning tables at the spread eagle, he watched kids grow up into young adults, those same young adults he is now told to kidnap and change or out right kill. It was tearing him up inside to watch all this destruction and he was ready to leave it all, he wanted to rebuild, to help. But he couldn’t just leave and risk the fact that he may have to kill, or let Deputy kill his family. He needed to at least get one of his siblings out of this and safe, and he knew who he could hopefully convince.

“John meet me at the ranch, we need to talk” Jacob spoke into his radio, walking with his wolves to his truck. “Okay, jacob..i’ll be there” John softly sighed, sounding preoccupied on the other end of the radio.

Jacob loaded his wolves into his truck and drove down to the ranch they owned In Holland Valley. Jacob sighed, taking in the scenery of rural Montana, and for a few moments; everything in the world was soothed and the calmness of nature overtook the harsh sounds of gunfire and screaming. Jacob’s mind wandered through fields of memories, not realizing he was at the family ranch until he put his car in park, he had zoned out the entire drive there and surprisingly made it without a scratch. Jacob got out of his car with his wolves following in tow. He made his way into the ranch, not stopping to glance at cultists near him or even acknowledge their existence, he just kept his eyes fixed forward.

“Ah brother, there you are, you’re a little late..” John said looking at Jacob with contempt, stopping to quickly givr Jacob a pat on the back.

“I never said what time i’d be here..” Jacob sighed, biting his lip. “Anyway, we need to talk. Privately” Jacob continued, gesturing for his wolves to wait there at the entrance.

John furrowed his brow, following Jacob to one of the bedrooms of the ranch. John took it upon himself to sit down on the bed, leaning against the headboard as Jacob made sure the windows were shut tightly, and that no one was paying them any mind. “Why are you acting so paranoid?” John asked, crossing his arms and staring up at his older brother. Jacob sighed and sat on the bed beside John.

“Lisen… I’m getting out of here tonight, i’m done with this cult bullshit, I want you to come with me” Jacob spoke, his heart heavy as he looked at his youngest brother. “I want to fight the good fight, feel like i’m helping people again. But i can’t just leave, i want to ask you-” Jacob continued, but was swiftly cut off by John.

“You want me to go with you don’t you?” John asked “what has gotten into you, Jacob? You can never seem make up your damn mind” John sighed, shaking his head as he stood from the bed. “Well, anyway. my answer is no, so you can either stay or you can leave; but if you leave i will hunt you down.” John glared at Jacob, his voice monotone as he left the room, slamming behind him. Jacob let out a defeated sigh; he knew he still had to leave for his own sake, but without his brother he was scared he’d never talk to him or see him again. Or worse, John would devolve deeper into his own madness and Jacob wouldn’t be there to protect him.

After spending some time at the ranch in that bedroom alone, with his own thoughts. Jacob and his wolves left, returning back home to his bunker up in the Whitetail mountains. Jacob stepped out of his truck and stretched, letting his wolves out as well. He let out a sigh as he stared down at his two wolves; the ones he’s raised since their birth. “Y’know what? Let’s get you two cleaned up” He said to them as if they understood. Jacob took his wolves into his bunker and into his private bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and turning on the shower head.

Jacob took his time with each wolf, washing the blood and dried paint on their fur coats, laughing quite a few times as his wolves shook off their wetness, causing a mess in his bathroom; which he didn’t care about at the time being.

Once night began to creep over the horizon, Jacob packed up his belongings. Which, were not many things but were still near and dear to his heart; old photos of him, Joseph and John when they were just kids, which felt like a million years ago as Jacob started down at the polaroids. He stuffed everything into an old duffle bag, holstering his weapons and whistling to his wolves, who followed him out of his bunker.

He informed cultists that he would be patrolling an outpost tonight, alone. And that he wished not to be followed or acompined. His hunters agreed and watched as Jacob drove away, his dogs sitting in the front seat with him.

Jacob let out a deep and heavy sigh, turning on the radio, letting soft melodies carry his thoughts away; he drove and he drove all the way down to Holland Valley, right down to Fall’s End. Jacob parked his car on the edge of the small community, leaving a window rolled down just so the wolves could comfortably breathe.

Jacob left his weapons in the back of his truck, he then stopped, taking one last look down the road behind him; this was it, this was when his life would hopefully change, for the better. He thought about the fact that he could change his mind and turn around right now and return back to his bunker. But, he chose not to, for once in his life; he gets to choose something and this was it.

Jacob began walking down the pavement, walking his way closer to The Spread Eagle; his palms beginning to sweat and worry tying a heavy knot in his stomach. Soon he found himself walking inside of the bar, his body tensing as the bell rang; the bar was fully alive with people laughing and chatting amongst themselves but that all of that faded the second the bell chimed, scared and worried gasps filling the sudden silence. The air was still and so silent that if a pin where to drop; it would sound like a booming stadium.

Mary May was the first to react, pulling her gun forward, aiming it in Jacob’s face, glancing at Deputy who had quickly stood up, pistol at the ready. Jacob put his hands up behind his head.

“I am unarmed, I came alone, just me and my wolves. I’m here to talk to you, Deputy. Privately.” he spoke loud enough for the entire bar to hear him, Deputy looked around before they nodded to Mary May, who lowered her weapon, The Deputy putting theirs in the holster. “Alright, Jacob. We’ll talk. Come with me.” Deputy spoke, nodding to Pastor Jerome and Mary that things were okay, taking jacobs hand’s and holding them crossed behind his back; walking him to the garage right next door.

“Explain yourself.” Deputy said as they closed the garage door.

“I’m here to join the resistance”

“Bullshit, Jacob. Why are you really here?”

“Im being serious, Deputy” Jacob sighed the most sincere look in his eyes. “I want to join your fight, the good fight, the right fight” he continued, Deputy leaning against the garage door, arms crossed. “Joseph is becoming crazier by the day and chaos is completely consuming the cult. It needs to stop and i know i’m no good on their side” jacob bit down on his lip, staring at Deputy; who nodded and gestured for Jacob to finish his monologue

“I’m tired of feeling like a mindless soldier fighting a good for nothin’ fight. I want to believe in the good again and see change, I want to feel like a civilian and that my actions will do things for the better. Will you grant me that privilege?” Jacob pleaded, his voice heavy and filled with sorrow. Deputy stared, unsure of how to respond.

“You’ve done a great deal of hurt to the community, Jacob. People may never trust you again. But, I believe you” Deputy began, straightening themselves up. “We’re gonna keep an eye on you and your dogs tonight, and tomorrow. You can start showing that you’re actually on board by rebuilding the houses your little brother burnt down. And maybe then we’ll start putting some trust in you.” Deputy said, Jacob nodded in agreement.

“Speakin’’ of John, I talked to him about joining with me, he said no. But could we keep an open invite for him in case he decides to come around?” Jacob asked, his heart feeling heavy at the thought of his brother not being beside him. Deputy sighed, but nodded. “Alright Jacob, not enough chattering, come with me.” Deputy said, pulling open the garage door, leading Jacob back to the bar. Bar goers staring in confusion, worry on their faces.

“Mary, I’m locking Jacob, and his pets in your cellar tonight, okay? I’ll explain after.” Deputy said, Mary May, an unsure expression settled on her face.

Jacob was scared, scared of what the future was going to bring him, but he knew deep within him that this, this was the right choice; his heart felt like it was finally in the right place.

During the next few weeks Jacob did everything he could to rebuild the community and earn the trust of others, helping with simple tasks such as repairing sprinkles to, as he promised rebuilding the burned remains of old houses.

The cult was in a panic, their numbers and believers starting to dwindle as they followed in jacobs footsteps, attempting to become helpful members of the society they once lived in.

When Jacob’s second month of being free and done with the, John had decided to part with the cult as well, joining the fight with the resistance, and thus, causing the cult to lose more of its power. Practically falling to shambles before their very eyes, the resistance grew stronger and the people of hope county began to recover faith, as well as Jacob and John, who were finally comfortable enough to plant roots in a community they believed in. for the two brothers, life had finally started to fall into place, like they always hoped it would.


End file.
